1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fibers and, particularly, to an optical fiber coupler.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, segments of fiber cables are joined by couplers which transmit optical signals between the segments. Although conventional optical fiber couplers satisfy basic requirements, novel optical fiber couplers which can further reduce insertion loss are desirable in the field.